


Interlude

by qwerth



Series: Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, but AU anyway, mentions of murder/ghosts/spirits I guess?, spoilers for lessons 8-12, train, which is also a OC at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth
Summary: In a crazy turn of events, Tsuki sees themselves trying to reconciate Satan and Lucifer (and having a actual good time doing it).Canon compliant where I write in the gaps of the canon to adapt it to the canon of /my/ story.
Relationships: MC & Lucifer, MC & Satan
Series: Tsuki's Misadventures in the Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like Satan's Arc on OM so I don't change it a lot. I only wrote what I thought it would be interesting to tell. Enjoy!

**Interlude**

The streak of events that brought you here is quite hilarious, to be honest. Curse your empathy and good heart, you don’t need that stuff, it only brings problems and pain. Why did you even think trying to reconcile Lucifer and Satan is a good idea, to begin with? The funniest part is that you didn’t even have the time to try to help them make up because Satan decided to snap at you two days ago back at home. 

“You, a  **human** , rejecting  **me** ? Do you think I’m called the Avatar of  **Wrath** for nothing? I’ll make you  **suffer** if you cross me...” Satan starts screaming, pissed beyond reason by a simple sentence you said. His eyes are glowing furiously green and his expression is twisted in anger. He wastes no time and assumes his demon form. His busy, black and green demon form. Why does he even need a boa? “I’ll be much more cruel and less humane than my brothers...!” Wow, he’s still talking, better stop him before he does something he’ll regret later. 

You choose to get Satan’s attention in the best way you can think of: by slapping him on the face—because that’s a very smart thing to do to a demon. Nevertheless, you successfully shut him up. 

“I have a  _ name  _ and you’ll speak to me by my name, Satan!” you scream back at him, not a hint of fear or hesitation in you. 

Satan is caught dumbfounded for a second. He brings his hand to touch his face, in the place where you hit him. 

“Did a human just slap me?” 

“What did I  _ just  _ tell you?!” you scream even louder. “Snap out of this bullshit and fucking listen to me, goddammit!” You take one confident step closer, hands resting on your waist and a fierce expression on your face. Satan actually steps back. “ **SO** , you’ll listen to me now or not?!” you demand an answer. 

Satan opens his mouth but says nothing. He just hangs there, with his mouth wide open and a lost expression. 

“Th...That’s the first time someone didn’t back off from my wrath,” the demon looks so lost. These demons are  _ hilarious _ , all you need to do is not back off and never show fear and suddenly they don’t know what to do. “What  _ ARE  _ you?!” 

“Someone who stands proud in front of a mad Lucifer, do you think  _ anything  _ else will scare me off after that?!” 

The— _ oh so proud _ —Avatar of Wrath keeps himself immobile, gasping, and is probably very offended now. Looks like he has no defense mechanisms against being challenged while in his rage mood. Well, unfortunately for him, living all this time in the Devildom has made you more resilient to a lot of stuff. Namely demons throwing a fit over nothing. He wasn't even that mad, Satan was clearly trying to scare you. He's the one who has the best control over his sin anyway. After almost dying a few times you can tell the difference now, between someone actually wanting to murder you (Levi, Lucifer) versus trying to scare you (Mammon,  _ Satan _ ). It's in the eyes and the way their body reacts. They move a lot more unpredictably when really mad. 

Sadly, you don’t manage to explain to Satan why you don’t want to make a pact with him anymore. Lucifer just had to come by and everything fell back into chaos. That book that you were certain would bring problems did bring problems. Just not in the way you thought. 

The body switch thing is weird as hell, but so fun at the same time. It amused you to no end seeing Lucifer and Satan trying to cope with being in different bodies. They even tried going inside of a crazy otome game Levi owns. 

Back to the present, the trip to London is surprisingly funny as well. Lucifer buys a lot of candies and matching chocolate lizard tails keychains in the station for everyone. You’re in a train cabin with the brothers now, traveling to find the witch that should be able to fix the issue. It's been such a long time since you took a train, it brings back memories. But your experience was never a luxury compartment like this, oh no, living with these demons has its perks. Mammon is here too, he’s always here, for some reason. There’s only one bed in the cabin and Lucifer has already claimed it. Satan is sitting on a chair. Since he usually passes out sleeping on the chairs in his room and the library, sleeping here is no problem for him. The problem is Mammon, who is complaining. 

“And where am I supposed to sleep? On the other chair?” Mammon has his arms crossed over his chest, looking annoyed at the chair next to the window. 

“I suppose the floor is an option too,” Lucifer retorts. “Cleary, Tsuki is taking the other side of the bed.” 

“I am?” you say suddenly. You were too distracted chatting with the other guys via D.D.D. to pay any attention to the arguing. 

“I’m not letting you sleep uncomfortably on either a chair or the floor,” Lucifer explains. “Besides, we shared a bed before.” 

Both Mammon and Satan gasp while you blush. Why must they act so scandalized every time it is brought up? You legit just sleep next to each other, that isn’t a sin. Must be jealousy. There is some more arguing, but Lucifer quickly shuts them up. You finish the conversation you are having with Levi and Beel to make sure the brothers don’t kill each other over something as minor as this. 

Looks like you didn’t need to stop your chatting so soon; Lucifer claimed his oldest brother rights to have the bed and Mammon agreed you should sleep on the bed too, while sulking. You watch Lucifer fall heavily on the bed, a tired expression tainting Satan’s features. Joining him, you sit beside the demon. 

“It’s so weird talking to you while you’re in Satan’s body,” you start, not sure where you're going with this, but with a big desire to distract the eldest brother. 

“If it’s weird to see, try to imagine how weird it is to be in another person’s body,” he sighs, looking down. It’s the first time you’ve seen him so gloomy. Now you really want to cheer him up. 

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about Lucifer, I feel great!” Satan says from his place on the chair. Mammon is now beside him, his D.D.D. in hand. 

“Can I record you saying nice things about me, Satan? I kind of want to hear Lucifer’s soft praises about my great self as my ringtone!” Mammon laughs, excited over his own idea. 

“Sure! Let’s do it.” 

They laugh together, enjoying their mischiefs. 

“Glad to see someone is having fun…” Lucifer murmurs. Now you start to feel bad about having fun earlier too. 

“It will end soon! Don’t be so gloomy!” you say in a singing tone, smiling at him. For some reason the boys  _ love  _ when you say those really positive things as excitedly as possible in a cutesy tone. They probably think it’s cute. Though ‘cute’ isn't a word that you would use to describe yourself. Lucifer stares at you, his expression impassible. Ah, ok. it didn’t help. He really is different from the rest. You stare back at him, mind searching for a way to make him feel better. A hand passes through Lucifer’s (Satan’s) hair, making Lucifer flinch at the sudden action. 

“What are you doing, Tsuki?” 

“Can I try something for a minute?” you smile shyly. Suddenly, you realize what you have done now. Your courage surprises even yourself every now and then. Lucifer gives you a small nod and you resume your actions, brushing his hair in a different style, trying to set it as Lucifer’s usual hairstyle instead of whatever mess Satan does with his hair that still, somehow, makes him look super handsome. When you feel you’re done, you make Lucifer take off Satan’s coat and put it over his shoulders. 

“There! Satan looks a lot like you, you know?” you admire your work, quickly reaching for your D.D.D. to take a photo. Satan hears what you said and yells angrily. “Physically! I meant physically!” you clarify. Satan can be so sensitive about Lucifer. 

Lucifer remains still, now with a slightly curious expression on his face. You take a photo of him and use an editing program to add a dark filter. 

“See? I am right, aren’t I?” He takes the D.D.D. from your hands to look at it closely. The demon brothers don’t really resemble each other, but Lucifer and Satan are the only ones who could pass as brothers just fine. With Satan’s hair style like his, his coat over his shoulder and a dark filter, the one in the photo almost looks like Lucifer. Just a bit, looking from afar. 

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Lucifer asks after a moment, handing your D.D.D. back to you. 

“Uh…” You are not certain why you did all that, aside from the fact it seemed fun to prove your point. “Maybe?” you answer, blushing a bit. You want to make things better, not worse. “I felt like cheering you up, but I didn’t know how… Thought maybe it would work to make you remember that you are still you, even in Satan’s body. But I guess that wasn’t my most brilliant idea…” 

Lucifer hums, and his lips start to curl in a smile. He pets your head, but it soon turns into brushing your hair, ever so gently. 

“Thank you, I appreciate your efforts. You are the cutest,” he shows you a genuine smile, making you smile in return. It once felt impossible to hear Lucifer compliment you, even more unlikely in such a sweet way. Now it’s only rare. 

“Hey! Stop flirting, you two!” Satan screams. His loud voice echoes through the room and scares you. “It’s so weird to see it!” 

Tearing your eyes away from Lucifer, you pout, blushing harder. 

“W-who’s flirting?” you say, both annoyed and embarrassed. 

Lucifer moves close enough to whisper in your ear. 

“They are just jealous because we are getting along well.” Your whole face and ears are burning. You didn’t know you could blush this hard. You move a bit away from the avatar of pride, since now both Satan and Mammon are making disgusting noises. They are so annoying, you can barely have five minutes to talk nicely to Lucifer. He gets a message on his D.D.D. and goes to check it. You use this opportunity to excuse yourself from the cabin, saying you need to have some fresh air. 

Only taking two steps away from the closed door, you let your back hit the wall. Your heart is beating too fast for your own good, hit with the realization you’re starting to fall for this demon. Never once had you thought you could feel such strong emotions about another human, let alone for a demon. Breathing deep, you return back to the cabin only after calming down. 

Nothing like  _ murder _ to bring a family together! Luckily, it isn’t  _ your _ murder! (Yet) The witch dies, you and Satan have to solve a crime, and everything ends up well. The end. Living in the Devildom with literal demons is  _ really _ making you numb to a lot of things. 

Back at RAD, Satan finishes the speech. It is quite good, and Lucifer looks pleased. You’re just glad everything worked out, to be honest. Satan and Lucifer are even joking with each other now. Miracles can happen. Even though you’re really happy about all that happened, something in the back of your head is trying to remind you of the witch spirit’s words, “ _ Looks like you trust the demons a lot, child. But something that’s about to happen will test this trust. _ ” You gulp, suddenly feeling a shiver running up your spine. They said the witch’s prophecies were always right. What even is going to happen to you? Or to the demons? Didn’t you go through a lot already? 

Satan calls you, waking you out of your daydream. He asks you to follow him. Satan walks until you two are outside the council building. You have a view of the RAD gardens from here. Most days it is a gloomy and dull place, but sometimes small and colorful flowers grow here, giving some good contrast to the dark grey walls of RAD. Today, delicate pink flowers are making spots of pink in the dull, dark green garden. You observe the garden for a bit while Satan is fixing the buttons of his coat for some reason. 

“Tsuki, I called you here because I want to thank you,” Satan finally speaks and you turn your head to face him. There is a small blush coloring his cheeks. “If it wasn’t for you, I would still be fighting with Lucifer. You made me realize he’s only overprotective of me because he feels responsible for me and wants nothing but to atone. I guess I let myself resent him for way too long.” 

“I’m glad I could help,” you smile at him. “Maybe now we can have some more peace at home.” 

Satan laughs for a second, but then he gets serious. 

“I’m sure our stupid fights must have gotten to you. No place that has constant bickering must be pleasant to live in. So, I apologize for it. You didn’t ask for this whole situation and still, you put a lot on your shoulders and try to advocate for peace. You are really special, Tsuki. I’m glad that, out of all humans, you were the one sent to our house.” 

You blush hard at Satan’s words. He's so sweet and sincere. The most sincere demon brother. You look away, back to the garden. You’re still not used to receiving so many compliments. 

“Thank you, I try,” you laugh a bit forcedly, still over the moon with the compliments. “I guess I really can’t stand unfairness, so even when you and your brothers say it’s a ‘family problem’ and I shouldn’t get myself involved, I still want to share my opinion when I feel like you are all getting nowhere.” 

“Please keep getting involved then! You are good at it!” He smiles, then seems to get worried at something he said. “As long as it causes you no problems, of course,” he adds, carefully. “I don’t wish to burden you anymore with our internal problems.” 

“I am really happy to hear it, Satan,” you look back at him, showing your most sincere smile. You get his hand on yours and interlace your fingers with his, making Satan blush again. “You are  _ the best _ ! You know it? And, by the way, I want to apologize for slapping your face the other day,” you giggle nervously. You feel like it was necessary at the time, but maybe you went too far? “Sorry.” 

“Oh.” He looks surprised. “Pff, no it’s ok!” Satan smiles, letting out an embarrassed laugh. “I deserved it! I was trying to scare you but I seem to have forgotten how tough you are. My apologies for trying to threaten you.” 

“It’s in the past now.” You swing your held hands playfully. Satan doesn’t seem to mind. A hug was your first idea, but since only Asmo and Mammon are the clingy brothers you decide to go for something simpler to help deliver your feelings to the avatar of wrath. It also works as a way to keep you grounded to this moment. 

You are about to invite him to help you make dinner today when Satan speaks again. 

“About the pact,” his expression became a bit serious again, “now that I know why you didn’t want to do it originally, I want to ask you to make a pact again. Not to irritate Lucifer, but because I like you and I don’t mind helping you out whenever I can.” 

His words leave you taken aback for a moment. You have honestly forgotten about the pact after all that adventure.

“I am forced to accept it this time!” you nod, excited. Aw, he said he likes you! Not that you don’t know that all the demon brothers like you or at least enjoy your company, but still, it’s so nice to actually hear one of them say it out loud. “I also really like y—” 

A door opens violently nearby, making you jump. Satan gets startled too and lets go of your hand quickly. You and he both look just in time to see Lucifer leaving the council. He looks surprised to see you two still here. A big grin appears on Satan’s face and he goes to your ear to whisper, a bit too close, causing you to shiver and jerk away. He chuckles before telling you to meet him in his room when you’re back home, so you can make the pact. He also says for you to think of a nice place for the pact mark. Satan pulls away and winks, before waving goodbye to both you and Lucifer. 

You still feel a bit dazed when the avatar of pride approaches you. Lucifer has a stern look; he watches Satan go for a few seconds. When his brother is out of sight, he turns to you. 

“What did he say?” 

Is that  _ jealousy _ that you hear? ‘ _ Oh boy, it better be jealousy. _ ’ Nothing speaks ‘I like you’ quite like being jealous. And you thought nothing else could make you happier today. You fail to hold your giggling, but it doesn’t seem to bother Lucifer. 

“It’s. A. Secret~” you wink. Poor Lucifer, you can be such a tease. 

The eldest demon brother rolls his eyes, making you giggle harder beside him. 

“Never mind then. Moving on, since you're still here, I wish to tell you something,” Lucifer stares at you. He has a strange expression, and you can’t help but step closer, curious. “I need to thank you for your efforts to have Satan and I talk about our differences and set them aside. Would have never expected a human to be the catalyst we needed to make up. So, thank you.” 

Lucifer sucks at both apologies and acknowledgments. But you don’t tell him, he would get angry. You simply nod and smile. 

“I’m starting to think you have never met a human before in your entire life,” you chuckle to yourself. 

“Not like  _ you _ , I must admit.” You sense a hint of irritation here. “A simple ‘you’re welcome’ would be sufficient.” He crosses his arms. 

“Are you sure you’re thanking me?” 

Lucifer’s expression morphs into annoyance. You thought he was in a better mood, but looks like you must stop with your jokes and the teasing. An angry Lucifer would ruin your day too. 

“I’m just kidding,” you say seriously. “Satan came to thank me too, he was very sweet about everything and I’m actually really happy for both of you.” You pause, considering your next words carefully. A bit of tension seems to have lifted from Lucifer’s shoulders just now. “Would it be selfish of me to expect and enjoy some more peace in the house now?” 

The avatar of pride observes you for a moment before showing a small smile. 

“I don’t think it’s selfish at all. It’s not like you’re the only one who will enjoy some more peace. Besides, even if you say your goal was to achieve peace in the House of Lamentation, I would still think of it as a noble goal.” 

The news does warm your heart. Lucifer is being very honest lately. You couldn’t be happier, feeling like you’re finally able to meet the real him. 

“You’re welcome.” You say what he wanted to hear. Just because you are in such a good mood today. Things are finally looking like they’ll be better now. Lucifer’s smile gets a little wider. 

“As a thank you, I wish to treat you to dinner sometime this week. Your choice.” 

‘ _ Wow, is he for real? _ ’ 

“Dinner?! Like, in a fancy restaurant?” you exclaim. That sounds too good to be true. 

“If you want to. As I said, it’s your pick,” he confirms. 

‘ _ How exciting! _ ’ 

You remember once walking near a really fancy restaurant while shopping with Asmo. The avatar of lust said it is Lucifer’s favorite restaurant. Six something, the name. The dinner must be there. If it's Lucifer’s favorite place it must have some good food and a calm environment. 

“In that case, we can just go to your favorite restaurant,” you smile at him, not hiding your excitement. “When?” 

“Someone’s eager,” he chuckles. “I need to see my schedule for the week, but I’ll let you know.” 

“Okay~” You keep smiling, wanting to dance around the RAD flowers now. A night of nothing but you and Lucifer and some very delicious and expensive food. Finally! Your good actions are paying off. The dead witch’s words are completely forgotten now. Whatever deity exists must be smiling upon you now, seeing as everything is starting to work out well lately. 

“If you wish, we can go back home together,” Lucifer offers, making you stop right in your tracks along the flowerbed. “I am finished with today’s council work.” 

“Sure, let’s go,” you agree easily. Lucifer makes his way through the corridors and you join him, singing to some tune under your breath. As you’re here anyway, you try a long shot. “By the way, there’s some Muddy Water Fish in the fridge that Levi asked for the other day. I’m on cooking duty today but I’m not sure if I can prepare the fish well.” Lies, you have already learned how to make Muddy fish in the cooking classes. “Can you help me out?” 

Lucifer keeps silent for a moment, so you peek at him. He has a pensive expression. 

“Well if you’re not confident enough, I should watch so you won't be able to waste the food. Muddy Water Fish is a bit of a delicacy.” 

Unable to hold on your excitement, you give him a half hug. Only for five seconds, since you are afraid of dying. When you gaze at Lucifer again, he’s a mix of surprise and annoyance. Before he can ask what was that for, you open your mouth. 

“You are being so nice to me lately! I like you a lot more when you’re being nice.” 

The demon fixes some invisible rumples on his clothes while staring at you. You see a grin appear on his face after a few more seconds. 

“And I like you more when you’re not angering me.” 

“But that’s hard,” you pout. 

“Being nice is hard too.” 

“You’re boring.” 

“And you’re irritating.” 

“Bossy.” 

“Brat. 

You both start laughing. Should have used that cursed book a long time ago. 

‘ _ Best day ever!’ _


End file.
